Guard Me In The Dark Of Night
by iClare
Summary: Son Of Rambow - 'When Will heard Lee’s scream, his stomach turned to ice inside of him.' Just a short missing scene chapter - my view D


When Will heard Lee's scream, his stomach turned to ice inside of him. His heart leapt to his throat and he found himself running over to his fallen friend. The only part of Lee's body that was clearly visible was a badly bruised wrist and his hand stretched out in front of him.

Kneeling down beside the pile of stuff that had fallen from the building, he started to move the items off as quickly as his shivering body would let him. He could hear Lee's haggard breath under the debris and when Lee moaned softly in pain, his efforts of moving doubled.

"Are you alright Lee Carter?" Will asked with a quiet voice. His saliva felt like paste in his mouth as he brushed the dust from Lee's face. His fingertips came back stained with blood from the cut on Lee's forehead that he had caused.

Pushing the rest of the debris off Lee's body, he winced when he saw the awkward angle of Lee's ankle. He touched it gently but pulled his hand back when Lee whimpered, recoiling at the touch but only causing himself more pain.

"Will?" Lee croaked out, his eyes fluttering open. Lying on his side, unwilling to move his head, he was unable to see the person kneeling behind him. Will quickly jumped over Lee's body so that he was in his line of vision.

"Are you alright?" Will repeated, wringing his hands, unsure of what to do.

"Not really but I will be," Lee groaned as he tried to move his leg. The pain was agonising and Lee's eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped into unconsciousness.

"Lee Carter!" Will cried out as his friend fainted. He was at a loss for what to do. He knew that Lee needed to go to the hospital for he knew his leg was surely broken. But how he was going to get him there was the problem.

He heard the sound of sirens in the distance and scowled at its taunting wail. But when he heard whispering and footsteps and a stone being kicked across the yard, he looked up and saw some of the extras from their movie standing a few yards in front of him.

"Are you alright? We thought you might need help," one of the older boys spoke, walking towards him. Will frowned when he thought how late they had arrived; had he been waiting on their help, he would surely have drowned by now.

The whispering increased as more people crept forward, taking in the scene in front of them. Taylor knelt down beside Lee's unconscious body, guilt gnawing at her insides. When the ambulance sirens appeared closer, she looked up at Will who was surprised to see tears shining in her eyes.

"We thought that you might need an ambulance," she spoke softly, her voice breaking as she tried to keep her emotions under control. "Someone said you fell and then when you weren't with us we came back here. We didn't know Carter was here."

Will simply nodded as she finished, not knowing what to say. He felt unsure how to react for he had never seen Taylor without her insults and her 'queen-of-the-fifth-form' mask and honestly, it scared him.

No sooner had he finished his thought than the ambulance pulled up beside the small group of teenagers and the two paramedics jumped out and ran towards Lee and Will.

"Does anyone know his name?" The first paramedic asked, examining Lee's leg to see how badly hurt it was.

"Lee Carter," Will voice spoke up from beside the other paramedic who was busy examining the cut on his arm.

"Lee? Can you hear me Lee?" The first paramedic asked, pulling Lee's eyelids up one at a time and shining a penlight onto his slow-responding pupils.

No sound came from the young boy's mouth as the two paramedics rolled him onto the stretch lying waiting beside him. The second paramedic moved back to Will's shivering body and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Will's eyes had yet to leave Lee's face, afraid that he would miss anything.

The first paramedic, who had finally introduced himself as Dave, strapped an oxygen mask onto Lee's face, concern floating over his own face as he listened to the raspy breath coming from the boy. Once Barry, the second paramedic, had made sure that Will was okay, he came back to help Dave stabilise Lee's leg.

Removing Lee's boot had been hard as the youth crept back to consciousness with a whimper of pain and a tug of his leg, attempting to pull his injured foot away from the gentle hands that seemed to be causing him so much unnecessary pain.

"Are you with us Lee?" Dave asked, watching the boy's face as his eyes blinked open to stare at the blurry faces above him. Lee whimpered a word that sounded suspiciously like 'Lawrence' before his eyes shuttered closed again as he clung to consciousness.

"Right we have to get him out of here," Barry commented, carefully lifting Lee's leg so Dave could slip the board under it and secure it.

"It's a bad break," Dave muttered loud enough for all the teenagers to hear and for many, it only caused their guilt to grow stronger.

After loading Lee into the back of the ambulance, Barry helped Will to climb in behind him, sitting on a bench at the side. The doors slammed shut and soon they were off to the hospital.

"He saved my life," Will commented, his eyes still not moving from Lee's face. "Twice now actually, he stopped me from drowning. This is my fault."

"Oh c'mon now son, you can't blame yourself for what happened. That building should have been taken down years ago," Barry explained, checking Lee's stats on a small machine near his head.

"But it is, I messed up everything," Will told him, an ache growing in his stomach as he watched a tear leak out from under Lee's clenched eyelid. How was he going to fix this?


End file.
